Ark 20 Episode 89: Blistering Cold Part 7.2: The Order and Onihoruda?
Participants Sample-ef4e25eabd1c4f16a7f626ab1cf19c2f.jpg|Kim (I had to Pan XD) Popular Tattoo Model Ackley Suicide3.jpg|Kodi Joel2.gif|Joel Warmachine8.jpg|Darius in The Metal Rain Everyone Wants To Be In Florida! -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9PhfUsFvj0) On a bright sunny day for the east coast, weather seems to be holding up rather well; letting the temperatures break into the high 60’s to low 70’s. At this moment our hero Darius Corvo flies through the air at Mach 4 speeds as he makes his way from Kasaihana City District One allll the way to Sunny Florida. Flying.gif While flying through the air at these sound barrier breaking speeds, Darius uses his HUD to keep up with everything and get the information he needs for the mission at hand. Recently with Wade’s disappearance into the void of issues and mayor killing; Darius is trying to do his part by increasing their defenses just in case this case does go south. He knows that Wade is currently taken by The Red Dawn, which could mean as much bad as it can good. A few nights prior to that event that got Wade to destroy almost all of downtown District Two, Darius had been contacted by an outside group that said they had a special kind of metal that would change the way Wade and Darius fight. Originally Darius thought the metal to be Adamantium or even Vibranium but with how scarce both metals have become in this world, they both seem impossible to obtain by normal means. Especially with how protective The Yuns are over their Vibranium, Darius completely lost hope in it being either one of those metals. The HUD begins to alert him on him now reaching the destination point and this brings Darius to nod his head. He quickly comes to change his trajectory to where he completely nosedives down to the ground with the wind ripping around by the speed of his suit. When he comes to land on the ground he kills the thrusters and allows his metal speed reducing pop out from his back as he comes to land on his right knee. With his right arms extended back the impact of his body landing into the ground makes a loud *CLANK!* sound along with some gusting wind around his body. Landing.gif Slowly beginning to stand up onto his feet, he looks in front of him and sees an abandoned warehouse that looks to have not been touched since WW3. Vegetation surrounds the outside of the building along with the windows looking to be shot out. Darius looks around under the protection of the helmet as he says-“Well…This looks like a sketchy place I shouldn’t probably enter…”- He then slowly begins to make his way into the warehouse. Surrounding the building is nothing but flat land and more vegetation from the growing years of no human hands ruining the landscape after the effects of the war. As he makes his way inside, there is a man already waiting for him! Darius looks up in front of him and his jaw drops within the suit as he looks at the monstrosity in front of him. Standing at six feet tall, this man is covered in a skin-like black suit with white markings all across the chest and the face portion of this suit. Wearing red gloves and red boots with spiked coming out of both, along with chains wrapped around his body, Darius can’t help but stare into the glowing red eyes that could strike fear into just about anyone! A long flowing red cape slowly sways behind him, even though there is no wind. The man then begins to speak as his voice is so deep it almost seems unreal to believe.-“I am glad you could join me, Darius…It is wonderful to finally meet you.”- With his large black Nano Suit standing almost just as equal to the man in front of him, Darius shows no sign of intimidation while in the suit. Not trying to make a bad move, Darius nods his head to the man while saying-“You know my name…But I do not know yours…Not exactly bringing the name of ‘trust’ into the situation here.”- The man with the green eyes slowly nods while replying with-“You…can call me, Scar…”- The two then come to a silence for a few seconds in which Scar now breaks by asking-“Shall we get onto business then?”- Darius nods while Scar begins to walk towards the back of the warehouse. As this happens, Darius tries to use his hacking skills to get into the KPD, FBI, etc. trying to see if any of the world has information on this guy. But for once, there is someone who is a legitimate ghost to the system. Darius is walking into the meeting blind on any information about this person he is with. Anything can happen next.- (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qY8ojp8k9D0) Kodi would ran down the road in atleast 150mph.. along with the KPD on her ass...There lights flickered as there sirens roared throughout the city... The female wouldn't stop running.. One of the cops said to another in a car.."THIS BITCH... CAN RUN.. FASTER THAN A DRUG ATTIC.." The people around her...that were pedestrians stared at the frantic blonde....each step she took only caused her to lunge out further an further away from the cop cars... Kodi jumped up before landing ontop of a hippie like van.. that would be near the beach...atleast 10 feet away.....Though her attention came across the braking of 30 vehicles of the police..."PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW.. KODI TORABAASU..." The blonde smirked while turning facefront..."You may have killed the legacy.. But... there is still the splitting image...I WILL... avenge my fathers dead... sooner or later... and I will...kill you all one by one....Even if it means my death..."The policer officers...looked at her like she was crazy...though some... quivered from her cold murderous tone... they couldn't believe a female would be capable on being on the run..let alone a blonde young woman...with deadly blue eyes..."FUCK THIS BITCH... AIM!!!" Doing the same way they had killed off Shark... Kodi would kick off from the van... sending up into air... thus she began to twirl around... hearing all the firearms go off at once....Kodi soon arisen her arms.. only to start scattering them all around..while spinning in atleas 20 feet in mid air!! Using the air.. plus the flow of her destruction chi.. she started to create a sphere... that had.. dark blue lighting from her destruction chi.. around the sphere made from compressed air along with the flow of her chi....Causing each bullet that came toward the sphere.. only to be deflected back ... letting the air to compressed to the bullets.. letting it ricochete directly at the officers..."STAY DOWN STAY DOWN!" The officers woul had went down.. while a half of the men.. would be strucked with there own bullets.. due to the swiftness of how the bullet was going at.. atleast 70mph... Some bullets.. would even bounce off an hit about 5 pedestrians...Kodi.. would slam her feet abrutly on the sandy terrain... as the waves soon violently swayed, due to the negativity of the females emotions.... She wasn't having it today...THough she wished she had brought her brother.. just to dress him up just like her.. an throw him to them..Shit they have the same features to be exact.. The female saw one police officer coming up.. it seemed it was the part of the men that were in the hospital due...to her being arressted from there...He walked forth... slowly.. having his gun infront of him... shaking an quivering...."ARE YOU MAD SQUIRT GET BACK-" Kodi raised her eyebrow... as he approached her..."Coward.." THe blonde rolled her eyes while.. turning her back toward him..."FREEZE....!" The blonde continued to walk into the ocean... casually.. thinking the young man wasn't going to shoot...Though she stopped dead in her tracks.. having her feet within the oceans water....she heard a "BANG..." The bullet would directly into the right side,thus inbetween her shoulder and arm....Kodi felt it an watched the bullet go forth..."A-AGH...: She gritted her teeth, while turning back... only... to spurt out two hands made from water... only to wrap it around the upper part an the lower part of his body.. .only to snap the young man in half... SHe was going to let him stay alive... but after that dick move... she decided.. to dismember his body.. before the rest of the living cops..."Pigs... all the same.. young or old..." with that Kodi dived into the ocean.. swimming frantically atleast 150 mph due to swaying her body as if she was swimming like a shark... Kodi in the middle of her water excape.. Rutela began to speak..."So.. Child.. what now...I mean... We can't go-" Kodi interrupted her.. knowing... what she was going to say.."We are going back Rutela... Connor is back over there.. this is just to hideout for now.. I mean really...Also.. I could dye half of my hair so someshit... to go undercover...Lets just hope Anatsu gets fucking out of this as well...This was all for him to escape most likely." With that... 15 hours has passed by... Tiredly... Kodi slipped onto the shoreline of a new beach...exhaling an inhaling sharply.. due to being so tired an her body being heavy from the water...."Fuck....That was...." She panted tiredly.. as her wound would still gush out blood.. causing the tourist,locals of the place to scream frantically.. while the men around her,were checking her up an down from her buxom body...The female ripped a piece of towel onthe floor.. to wrap her wound.. before looking around the place... She grabbed a beefy muscled man from the side.. while asking.."Where is this place..." The man blinked while laughing."It's florida Duh?" Kodi glared at his cocky self.. before flinging him 9 feet away from her.. as he landed into the ocean..."Tch..Seems like I drifted off..a bit further than I imagined..well..fuck it... Could be worse..." The female would snatch a towel from a fat man.. that would be wearing a tight speedo underneath.. only to wrap it around her hair for the time being...while she explored this new area.‏ Kim stood next to Joel who was wearing a cheesy hawaiian shit, a large sun hat, sunglasses, with his nose painted white with sun screen. His beautiful female partner looked a little less conspicuous in a frilly pink bikini. Kim.jpg Joel licked on an icecream cone like a kid.:: "We're not on vacation you know.... just because we're in Florida checking on a lead, doesn't mean you get to goof off more than usual." ::Joel chuckled.:: "Kid this is the closest thing I've had to a vacation. I fully intend on making the best of it... and using as much of the KPD's money as possible."::He pulled out a corn dog next offering it to her.:: "You sure you don't want one?" ::Kim rolled her eyes.:: "No.... I'm fine, come on lets get going we're supposed to meet a contact." ::The pair walked down the pier, it we bustling with tourists and families with children running around. The only odd person out was a tall black woman wearing a long trench coat, leaned up against the corner of a bait shop. BlackChick.jpg Kim leaned over to Joel and whispered to him.:: "I bet she's sweating like crazy in that thing." ::Joel smirked, and whispered back.:: "Heh... but you got to admit.... she's got a nice rack." ::Kim shook her head, and gave a sigh. The woman puffed on a cigarette, when Kim and Joel got close enough she blew smoke right in Kim's face.:: "Trying to blend in I see..." ::She said, the woman's eyebrow rose over the top of her sunglasses as she looked the pair up and down. Kim waved the smoke away from her face.:: "We just want to see the goods, I didn't come here for fashion advise." ::The woman shrugged.:; "Fine... fine... but I don't have them here. You'll have to come with me..." ::The woman pointed down an alley where a sedan with tinted windows was parked. Kim turned to Joel, she knew that they'd be putting themselves at risk going with this woman. But they had to find these guns before they made it to there destination... Kasaihana City. Joel nodded, then motioned for the informant to go ahead of himself.:: "After you ma'am.." ::The woman nodded flicking her cigarette butt as she walked ahead of the partners. All three were soon on their way to where they guns were. On The Menu Tonight; Weapons of Mass Destruction -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i6OtF7daIPM) As this man by the name of “Scar” begins to take Darius towards the back of the warehouse, Darius begins to ask-“Why did you contact me? How did you find me?”- Scar laughs a bit while he begins to hold a conversation with Darius-“You underestimate the power of the outside world, my man…Things are not always what they seem…A lot of times more often than not…the world is ran by men behind the curtains.”- Darius raises a brow underneath his helmet-“That doesn’t answer any of my questions! Stop speaking so cryptically! I know you are hiding something.”- As he says that, Darius begins to cock back the charging handles of his two automatic rifles that rest underneath his forearms. Once the sound of the weapons being prepared to fire are heard, Scar slowly turns around and responds simply with-“We found you…because we feel you can be of use to us…”- Darius then thinks to himself with caution as every second passes with this guy.-“Be use..to us?”- Scar then walks into the last section of the warehouse and it reveals an entire section full of plates of metal, black in color! Darius looks amazed as he begins to scan the metal from where he is standing with his HUD. All scans come back to show that the metal itself is unknown to all forms of the Elemental Table and in the Science National Metal Records. This metal seemingly has never been seen on the face of the earth before. Darius then asks-“What is this? What kind of metal is this?”- Scar walks over to one of the pallets of the metal substance while beginning to say-“The Legend of The Oni Killers goes back thousands of years…with so much history that even if I began to explain it to you…You would just become confused…even with a mind like yours…so I will tell you about Onihoruda.”- Darius begins to mouth the word ‘onihoruda’ not knowing a damned thing about whatever it is this man is talking about.-“ Onihoruda's, are people who possess, or can use the full power of an Oni. Typically an Oni in human form. Onihoruda's are able to run for many hours (maybe days) and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue.Onihoruda's possess an incredibly high durability. Having the sheer ability to endure/resist damage at an is extremely high level. This allows them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. For example Keyth Has survived from 300 feet falls, and getting impaled through fatal organs on mulitple occasions. Also surviving explosions with barely a scratch on him. Onihourda's have the incredible ability to defy weight limitations of other members of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. They can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. Onihourda's also posssess an overwhelming amount of rage, on many many levels. Allowing them to do incredible... and also, very irrational feats. With this trait, they are able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The trait allows the Onihoruda to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina. The rareness of this trait makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts the Onihoruda's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. In most to all cases, Onihoruda are able to go in a berserk form through sheer rage or when they are imminent damage. As Seen in Keyth, And Zetsui Ryukiri when approached by such circumstances. They are raging, ticking time bombs on the battle field... Being an Onihoruda typically means there driven to fight. It's all they want to do and will always be drawn to it.”- Darius shakes his head not believing any of this. How can something like this even exist? But then he comes to remember everything that had been happening in Kasaihana. Remembering all the fighters in this world that display traits just like the ones he is talking about. Just the other day there was a news report of a woman with blonde hair that kills babies (XDD). Darius coming around to maybe seeing the truth in what Scar is saying, he asks him-“So what the fuck is an Oni then?”- Scar quickly answers the question with-“Oni (鬼) are a kind of yōkai, creatures from Japanese folklore, variously translated as demons, devils, ogres or trolls. They are popular characters in Japanese art, literature and theatre….Gods of the Shinto Realm…The reason why Onihoruda’s exist….Think of it as a Demon God putting their soul and powers into a vessel…and that vessel being a human to do their bidding.”- Darius doesn’t like the sound of any of that. His whole purpose in building the suit is to stop the evil and corruption of the city with his own style of killing and battle. But now he comes to realize he will have to fight Gods and their Vessels if he wants to achieve that goal!? Darius then asks-“Well…What do you want me to do?”- In which Scar laughs a bit once more before saying-“We want you…to build a Nano Suit…With this Metal…”- Darius asks-“Why would I use this metal?”- Scar’s face comes to smirk with the black and white void as he says in a sadistic voice-“Because it is created to kill Oni and Onihoruda alike…”- Kodi looked over at what it looked like to be a school coach.. looking oddly familiar... the female headed toward the man.. A teen came to the man for advice..not knowing what to do about the female an had enough of her.."What do I do Coach Mcbride...All she does is bitch bitch bitch" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7IVAH1JauE) Danny sighed... while looking away at a pair of jugs bouncing around from the volley ball.. before putting each of his hands up infront of him..."You need to set the pussy free.." Tumblr m0r9n7S5Ge1rncmm6o1 500.gif He swayed his hands as if they were a butterfly, letting his hands become higher an higher.. before releasing the butterfly...The female then knew who it was... The man in Juvi that wouldn't leave her an Cody alone... he was one of the parole officers... that use to fuck around with the inmates... Though he always seemed to talk to the blonde duo. seeing as they werent immature as the other rebellious brats around there...Though all he done was talk shit through the years she spent.. but he made that 8 years unboring along with Cody... Danny turned around noticing a pair of familiar blue eyes staring at him.."WELL I'LL FUCKING BE IS THAT TORABAASU.. Maaaaan! When the fuck did you get out!?" THe female stumbled over to him while cocking her left eyebrow..."So... you downgraded huh?" Mcbride only laughed as she had eye'd his gym teacher suit...He scoffed.. pulling out a blunt.. waving it around before noticing her wound..."Cops again? Man... What did I fucking teach you kids?!" "Uh... Nothing...?" Danny stayed silent for a minute.."Good fucking point.. anyway.. lets go to my van.. I live there don't fucking judge.. atleast its somethin aye!" The female nodded while not minding shitty places to chill at.. that was her most favorite spots..."So I saw your white ass.. all over the news and web.. your in some serious shit dude.. Killing fucking moms an kids?! I mean I'd probaly go in for molestation.. or even peeking at some bitches but fuck!" T Rolling her eyes.. as usual no-one understood why she did it.. it's because she envies the way of a mother and child gets along with one another... Her and her mother Uni never had a healthy relationship..Though she always thought if sometimes she kills a mother the child will become strong... Though as the child screams an cries.. it bothers Kodi.. causing a tramnatic past memory that she never wants to remember thus killing the child out of spite or just in a psychotic matter.. van.jpg Danny remained silent,openening the back of his van.. allowing Kodi to go inside... only to sit in the beanbag chair..Pulling off the ripped towel over her wound..exposing a medium sized hole appear on her shoulder..."HOLY FUCK.." Kodi glared at him as he yelled..."Can you just stfu an fix this shit so we can smoke already fuck!.. and yes I am running from the cops.. they shot up my dad... and now looking for me and Anatsu...my brother... due to how many murders we comprehended......"Her voice trailed.. looking at crimson red dye that would be already opened.... His black beady eyes blinked while grasping it, giving her a smirk.."Ah.. Covering up I have the perfect style!.." He stood up,while the female allowed him to change her... having the bottom of her hair red.. leaving the top blonde..He then pulled out a piercing gun...piercing each of the sides of her bottom lip.. "that shit better be clean.. oh my god if I get a infection.. I'm ripping that small dick off-" Looking at herself in the mirror.. she blinked.. she looked like those suicide sluts ont he magazines... 550_Cam_Ackley.jpg though it work.. she didn't notice herself...Danny soon mended Kodi's wound before.. lighting the blunt..and opening the door fromt he back of the van...as they began to smoke...remaining silent for the time being.‏ They pulled in front of a large warehouse.:: "Well here we are..." ::Said the woman as she turned off her car. Joel and Kim stepped out as well. Joel looked over at Kim and she nodded back. All three of them walked up to the door and the two police officers made sure that their female contact went in first.:: "Scar! I got some buyers!" ::She called out her voice echoing through out the warehouse. Joel shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants, and moved to where he was standing right next to Kim. They soon were face to face with a very menacing figure. Joel leaned over to Kim and whispered.:: "Who does this guy think is Darth Vader?"‏ Heads Up -( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWWNUcX1FT4) Scar continues with his explanation to Darius by saying-“Onihoruda are plaguing this world…and they need to be taken care of.”-Darius quickly throws up his hands-“Wait Wait. What do you mean by it was created to kill Oni and Onihoruda alike?”- Scar slowly raises two of his fingers and coming down from the roof is a man tied up by his hands with his mouth gagged by cloth. A crane lowers him down to where his feet just touch the floor enough for them to be on equal height. The man looks beaten up, but his skin healing rather quickly. Scar then says-“This here is Bryan…Bryan here is a young onihoruda who received his Oni after Keyth opened up the portal of the Shinto…allowing hundreds if not thousands of Oni to escape into the world….Bryan here holds the Oni of The Mantis…One hell of a guy to catch; very strong boy.”- Scar then raises his hand to take the cloth off of his face. Bryan immediately yells out-“HEY COME ON MAN! THIS ISN’T FUNNY ANYMORE! LET ME THE FUCK GO!”- Darius quickly asks-“So what does this have to do with explaining this metal to me?”- Scar then laughs a bit as he reaches over to grab a blade made of this Oni Killing metal.-“We call this metal…Demadium.”- He then comes to stab Bryan through the lower right portion of his upper body, letting the blade pierce through his lung and out of his back.-“GYYAHHHH!”-He yells out as blood squirts from his mouth with the blade now being covered in Onihoruda blood.-“Normally…Onihoruda just heal. And I can feel his body trying to heal. The muscle tissue trying to force its way through the blade to reconnect and repair…What a wonderful healing factor these onihoruda have…But this metal…”- Scar pulls the blade out allowing some blood to splatter across the floor of the warehouse while Darius simply watches everything happen. But what comes to even surprise Bryan is that the wound remains there.-“What!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!? GYYAHHHH! IT BURNS!”- Bryan’s muscles begin to flex now as it seems his whole body is filled with a burning sensation that is literally sending his body into a frenzy of agonizing pain.-“GYYYAHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!”- Scar then looks over to Darius as he says-“The metal completely stops a person’s healing factor. Not just Onihoruda but healing factors all together. This means that what injury would usually take seconds to heal because of a healing factor…will now take months…if not cause them to die first.”-Bryan looks up at Scar with shock as he wonders what is going to happen to him. Scar looks down and says-“Your right lung will completely be filled with blood in about twelve more minutes…causing you to work so hard in breathing with just one lung that within a matter of days, that lung will collapse and then kill you…Bringing you to about a weeks’ worth of agonizing pain and misery.”- Scar then puts the blade up to the boys neck as he says-“If you ask for a quick release…I will gladly give that to you…”- (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZZwGI-Jk-4) At that moment, some more people come into the mix of things. The blade drips blood onto the young onihoruda as Scar yells out-“Ahhh, Shiva…Just in time for the show….”- Darius turns his body around to look at the people coming while his scanners quickly begin to work on who these people are. That is when Bryan says-“Just…DO….It….”-In which Scar now comes to slowly slide the blade off of the back of Bryan’s neck to slowly dig half an inch into Bryan’s skin.-“GYYYYYAAHHHH!”-He groans and screams as the blood continues to drip from his gut. Scar then says-“Enjoy the afterlife….”- But as this happens, Darius’ HUD begins to show who these newcomers are. Even though they are trying to blend in, their facial structures still match the ones of the pictures they have of their KPD ID’s. (Plot) Meaning that when Darius’ HUD goes through its facial search to find out who these people are, it quickly pops up that they are indeed KPD. Darius tries to reach out towards Scar while yelling-“WAIT!”- But it was too late. And with one swing, almost with no resistance from how sharp the blade actually is…*SHIINK!* The blade slices into Bryan’s neck and completely detaches his head from his shoulders. The head slowly lifts up into the air with a trail of blood coming off of it and it would land on the floor in front of Kim and Joel. The head itself slowly comes to a roll where the face looks up towards Kim as it looks like Bryan died with a face filled with pain and agony. The body remains tied to the crane as the legs stop holding him up; letting the arms dangle from the crane to keep it standing. Darius’ eyes widen under the mask of the Nano Suit as the situation just went from creepy to bat shit insane.( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ISfifczkgM) Scar then turns over to look at Shiva and her two friends as he says-“Now that the KPD is here…The show can really get under way…I am sorry, Darius but you are about to become a fugitive of the law…Please accept this metal as a gift…if you can escape…”- He looks over towards Shiva and asks-“Did you really think The Order would not have known about your little undercover game?...You mortals are fools…Now I leave you here with Tin Man.”- And with that, the large black suited villain’s red cape begins to surround his body as he quickly disappears in a cloud of his own smoke. Darius tries to stop him but he is too late!-“SHIT! What the hell did I just get myself into!?”- He asks himself as he quickly looks at the three KPD agents in front of him. With his assault rifles already locked, cocked and ready to rock he looks at the three officers while saying-“I don’t want to hurt you…So what’s say we just let this one go? Huh?”- His bright red eyes glow through the eye slots of the mask as he waits to see how these three will respond.- Kodi was super fucking high at this moment... while the two set in the driver and passenger seat...Danny began to drive,calmy.. while looking around for somewhere to lounge at.."So besides that Kodi.. did you get a fucking man yet-" He watched the blondes reaction while giving him a nod giggling in a haze.."Yeah- Oh shit.." She opened her cell-phone... looking at all the text messages..phonecalls.. voicemail from Connor...looking over at Danny slipping her hand into his pocket.. in a rude matter.."WOAH.. hey dont touch my dick now.." The blonde clawed at his side... giving him a yelp before grabbing his phone... She began texting Connor from Danny's phone..TEXT: Yeah, got in trouble by the coppers again.. BUT I'm safe.. I always am. See ya when i get back home..~ With that she sent the message before snapping her phone in half.. before throwing it out the window... Thus she heard the sirens behind the van... causing them to stop right beside a warehouse..She hit danny in the side of his stomach.."OH HELL NO YOU WERE DRIVING JUST FINE WTF.." Danny looked over at Kodi before turning back to stare at the smoke coming from the back of the opened doors that were left open..."FUCK.-" He'd be interrupted with the blonde smashing the bag of weed down his throat.. causing him to choke.. thus only to swallow it.."OH JUST SAVE THE GANJA BUT NOT ME.. Cunt!" The officer stood broad tall.. very muscular and young... Kodi smirked while switching seats with Danny...Nathan always told her to use her looks at this time of moment.. this could work.. she pulled out of the car...pulling up her jean short shorts.. along with adjusting her shirt.Strutting over to the broad officer.. she rolled her eyes before putting on a perky act.."Officer.. is there a problem?~" At first it seemed he wasn't paying attention, then bringing his eyes down to her thighs.. eying her up and down...He then caught her familiar blue eyes..."Ah.. just wanted to tell ya.. your back doors are open.." Kodi blinked while leaning forth to close the doors shut.."All better?" She smiled cheesily giving him a wink before he got all shy.."A-Ah just c-carry on M'am!" he ran back to his car.. while coming back in the van...Mcbride couldn't stop staring at her.. with a cocky smile.."Wtf Are you staring at?" "Well.. you beautiful devious bitch. using your looks to your fucking advantage" Kodi sighed while laughing to herself.."Well.. you still gotta shit out that weed out your ass.."The females blue eyes.. wandered around to look at the warehouse.. she cocked an eyebrow.. while Danny would check out the women in his porn mag he found underneath his passenger seat.‏ ::Something wasn't right Kim could sense it... then she watched in horror as the man known as Scar sliced off the head of the tied up man and it rolled to her feet. Joel didn't waste the time to worry about the poor shmo that just lost his head. He pulled Kim's guns out of his pockets and tossed them to her.:: "Kim heads up!" ::Kim shook herself from the scene at her feet and caught the guns in her hands. Aiming them at Scar, but before she had a chace to let off any shots the area filled with smoke and he was gone. Kim then turned her guns on the man in the suit.:: “I don’t want to hurt you…So what’s say we just let this one go? Huh?” ::Kim being the type to do her best to uphold the law in anyway possible.:: "You realize I can't just do that... You should put your guns away and put your hands up-" ::Joel pushed her hands down.:: "Hold on there Tex... he has allot more fire power than you do kid." ::Joel looked at the guy.:: "You better make a run forit fella before the other's get here and I change my mind." ::Kim mouth fell open.:: "Joel! He was here in the middle of a weapon's deal... and you're just going to let him go!" ::She made the dumb move and turned her guns back onto the man in the suit. Only to feel something hit the back of her neck.... and then darkness. Joel stood ovre her, and shook his head. He had knocked Kim out on the floor of the warehouse.:: "Listen... she's gonna be really pissed at me... but I've heard about you in Kasaihana.... I don't think you're in some kind of stupid weapon smuggling ring.... Now get the fuck out of here. She just hasn't gotten it in her head... that sometimes there has to be guys like you in the city to do what you do. Cause us, cops are tied down to our fucking duty."‏ One Does Not Simply Escape From A Black Chick -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5PXuzu_7rA) When Joel comes to take control of the situation, Darius is actually surprised to see how quick he is to let him go. Darius knows in his heart he is no true vigilante but seeing how much press both him and his brother have been getting, this isn’t a time where he is going to complain about the new fame and fortune. He turns around to see the room filled the pallets of metal, knowing he cannot just leave all of this metal here for the KPD to take. Even though he knows little about the Onihoruda and what it is they can do; he can also scan that this metal is more durable than the Cast Iron he is currently using and could be of use later on down the road. Reaching down to his hip, the “utility belt” portion of the suit opens up on the right side and releases six small silver circular gadgets. One by one, Darius begins to throw one under each pallet of metal, able to get a device under all of them. The devices all expand into large discs that hold their own jet thrusters to allow them to hover in position seeing as Darius isn’t going to one by one carry these things back to District One. Once the pallets begin to hover, Darius looks over to Joel and says-“Thanks man. And tell pretty girl here that I am sorry. If she wants to get some payback on me, tell her I’d see her anytime.”- Immediately after saying this, he activates his own four part thrusters on his suit and begins to quickly float in the air. His body bursts through the roof of the warehouse along with the six pallets of metal behind him. Thinking himself in the clear he begins to fly forward but then…*BING BOOM!* Darius is hit by a large tank round exploding on contact with his body! The impact sends Darius straight into the ground, bouncing off the dirt. He even hits the back end of some guys van with a hot Suicide Girl in the passenger seat. His body practically rips the back half of the van off as he is still sent flying after making contact into the van. He flips a few more times before coming to a stop. He lands in some dirt and rock and the HUD quickly flashes from on and off before Darius could gather what had happened.-“AUUGH! Holy shit!”- He looks up towards the sky as he lays on his back as the HUD begins to show once more.-“Diagnostics check!”- The suit begins to scan itself and it quickly shows that there is no internal damage to the suit or much external damage. The tank round exploding on the suit caused Wade to go for a wild ride. Slowly turning to his stomach he begins to crawl out of the ditch he is in, with his glowing red eyes staring out in front of him. TankShot.jpg When he looks up he sees the black cop known as Shiva standing next to a KPD tank and about a platoon size of KPD SWAT officers. She then says-“I am sorry Joel…But this man is not just a hero of Kasiahana City. If he was working with that man you saw earlier…he’s worse off than you or your partner are liking to think! WE MUST TAKE HIM DOWN HERE!”- Darius slowly nods his head in the suit while targeting all the officers with his HUD-“Alright then…Let’s play, woman…”- (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-GsnXYVSuc) "WHAT THE FUCK..!?!" Danny yelled angerly and then soon barged out of his beat up van, he stood there having an angry look on his face with a huge anime vein on the side of his head.. though it was quite comical.."HEY! Only I can mess up this piece of shit Van!"The bearded man, kicked the side of his van., The now half red-hed Kodi stood back out of the van... while her eyes widenend,she spotted KPD Swat amongst the area.. along with a KPD Tank..."Fuck...of all the fucking places to be...." Walking forth toward the back of the van.. while Danny stood beside her..hearing the convo between the dark skinned woman along with the man in the suit.. she gulped... feeling her adrenaline pumping,though Rutela was trying to calm the aggressive female.. due to sometimes being in this type of emotion will cause something that contains water to go erupt."Yooohooo.. Blonde bitch? This motherfuck.. you know if your HOLDIN OUT SHROOMS-" He'd be interrupted by a hydrant.. within a few feet away from the two...The watered sprayed out, as one of the Swat officers would be hit by the hydrant full on force....!Mcbride.. was shocked...the news was right... a Woman using water...to kill officers, and pedestrians..."....Yeah I'ma just get back in the fucking van.. and just wait for your crazy ass once again." He watched Kodi's hair levitate, and feeling the strong aura around her.. He flee'd back into his van.. Closing the back shut.. "Just fuckin call me out when your done.. God its no wonder I aint fucking married..bitches are crazy." Kodi soon leaned back against the Van.. folding her arms... while not even controlling the spurted out water.with her hands and such. that came from the hydrant .. Squinting her oceanic blue eyes... she formed the water..into a hydra-beast.. having the head of a monstrous shark..It opened it's mouth roaring so loud that it echo'd throughout the part of the city..Though...the female couldn't pass it up to, bring the serpant toward one of the Officers. only to litterally chew him... This would allow the rest and Herself to watch the man being smashed alived.. due to the compressed dense water that was used for his teeth.. it was rather gruesome... they heard him.. screaming for help... while gurgling in his own blood..Kodi felt a tingling sensation,enjoying every second of this kill...The water made beast.. spitted out the smashed body in-between the army of KPD Swat and Darius...Though she'd hope to not be suspected.. due to the new appearance. Her blood shot eyes, from being high...wandered about...acting as casual as ever..within this situation‏ All hell broke loose, when Shiva decided that the vigilante had to be taken in. Joel grabbed the unconcios Kim and ducked out of the way. Watching the scene unfold from a safe distance.:: "These dumb ass's this is why the only one in the KPD I can stand to work with is you kid." ::He said to Kim not really expecting a response. From what he saw... someone else was now involved in all of this... someone who could use water to kill people.:: "Fuck this shit, they want to be idiots and take on the freaks let'em." ::He proceeded to leave the scene with Kim under his arm. Taking cover between parked vehicles, eventually finding him self next to the van that the crazy water chick was basically crushing a guy.:: "Damn.... what a fucking way to go... Well Shiva its been fun bitch.... Well actually I really fucking hate you, you're a cunt. But... I don't think your little boy scouts are going to survive this crazy ass bitch." ::He heard Kim start to moan.:: "Awe fuck kid don't wake up yet, let me get your ass out of here first."‏ The Onihoruda VS The Nano Suit -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLAfulP8fRw) As he slowly comes to lift himself out of the ditch, he is surprised that his scanners begin to feel an increase in Chi Output. Darius is able to see this because of the blueprints of the Nano Suit he originally created. Back when Kaito Kenway had created his GangBuster 2.0 suit, he installed the Chi Scanner that Donnie Yun had created way back when. Before Donnie became a Pada Virus user, he was a Super Soldier. And because of his Super Soldier nature, he was unable to visually see Chi; therefore he created the Chi Scouter that he would wear over his left eye. Later on through this years this became a standard scouter source on all Nano Suit and Yun Corp Technology. Darius’ Chi Scouter begins to show a radiating level of Chi coming off of the Suicide Chick that was in the van. When the hydrant explodes, the effects of which he can see are from chi and Darius says to himself-“Uh oh…this looks like it is about to get a lot worse than just that…”- And sure enough, the water begins to take the form of a Water Beast that roars out loud enough to shake the ground beneath them. Darius can only sit and watch as this girl forces her hand and kills another KPD officer in such a gruesome manner with the aid of his water beast.-“DAMMIT!”- He yells out as he knows that he is eventually going to have to do something to this thing. With his mind looking over towards the girl, he doesn’t realize that the tank is about to fire another round at him! The HUD begins to alert him of the potential threat and he quickly turns his body to face the tank. *BOOM!* The sound of the tank firing another round is heard as Darius uses his Enhanced Reflexes when inside of the suit to simply turn his body towards the right to let the tank round fly right by him! The round impacts into one of the buildings behind Darius as it creates a large level explosion. Darius looking angry now as his HUD Aiming Module begins to focus around his eye. Lifting up his right arm a small SMART Missile appears to lift out of the top forearm portion of his suit and it quickly fires out towards the center of the tank. Not even waiting to see it make contact, Darius begins to turn around and walk towards Kodi. As this happens, almost three seconds after the rocket it fired, *BOOOM!* The tank explodes into large pieces of rubble as the SMART Missile tears the tank apart like nothing! NanoSuit2.gif Afterwords he begins to take fire by the KPD officers. *BANG BANG BING BANG BYOOW* The bullets begin to ricochet off of his Cast Iron suit as he slowly turns to face them. Once all of their rounds become emptied, he looks at the KPD officers in front of him and begins to lock on target with the KPD. One by one he begins to mark them with a tracking device that labels them a “threat” and leaving the other innocents alone. Once locked on to the right people, Darius looks through his list of weapons and located “Tranq Darts” and slowly comes to a nod. He says to himself-“Not trying to get called a Cop Killer today.”- And with that, two shoulder sized dart racks lift up from his shoulder armor and quickly fire out the number of darts needed to individually strike down each cop around them. target Aquisition.gif In the blink of an eye all of the KPD officers fall down to the ground. Darius would have liked to have handled the situation in a different manner, but with Hidden Dragon Crouching Water Bender over there, Darius didn’t want to see more cops die because of this. Once finished, he’d turn to Kodi and while keeping his palms hidden from her, he asks-“You done with the Water Stuff there, Suicide Chick? Or do you plan on trying to kill more people here?”-With his palms facing away from her, his Chi Scouter would be on full alert as he turns on the Flame Thrower portion of his suit. Only having the flame appear on the inward side of his palm, the heat is low and would remain undetected by others as he waits to see how Kodi will respond to his words.- Kodi watched as the officers fell amongst the ground...She unfolded her arms.. bringing them onto the sides of her body... She gritted her teeth as her water beast.. would be destroyed... her eyes darted to the male as he turned to her... Cocking an eyebrow before she casually looked away as he had said..-“You done with the Water Stuff there, Suicide Chick? Or do you plan on trying to kill more people here?”- Her abrasive side came forth.."I wouldn't have to kill these pigs.. if you weren't attracting them..ALSO...I couldn't bare to see them smashed into bits of pieces..due to the murder of my father..an why do you care..They intended on fucking killing you..Patheic..I say.."Kodi walked toward him... being very unhesitant.....This female did not fear dying..not at all..."But this time... I'll make a statement I will not kill any more weak ass mothers.. an children.. But now cops.. That I can't promise..Also.. people who get in my way...." The blonde female placed her right fingertips.. in the middle of his chest.. nearly.. touching the suit... Her eyes glowed a bright blue before building up her destruction chi within her fist...she balled her hand into a tight fist thus pushing it forth.. attempting to bash her fist straight into the middle of his covered sternum... the force of the impact if connected.. would cause Darius to fly atleast 10 feet away from him.. due to the destruction chi she had flowed....This would also bring a slight dent within the chest area of his suit...The female stood there.. having a smirk upon her face.. she'd then flex her muscular thighs.. only to kick off from the floor for a brief moment before running at him in top speed., The female the leaned forth.. planting her hands onto the ground before flipping her lowerbody forth.. In attempt, ... The half blonde then, would perform her leg grab attack that would move and grabs Darius with her legs, holding the young man in the suit, high momentarily .. before attempting to scrape an rip the sides of his suits..Kodi didn't use her chi within her legs this time.. due to already knowing what they are capable of..apart by splitting her legs, The female would of then flung him away from her once... more with high force thus hitting his back directly into a vehicle..from the left of them... The shark like female scoffed..."C'mon.. then get the fuck up. you cop loving motherfucker.." Being the cocky woman she already is... she would get into her fighting stance.. as she moved her body in a swaying motion.. awaiting for Darius to get back up... Her eyes would leave her taret... The shark within her was locked on..‏ -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1oBSajDsv4) Darius listens to how Kodi talks, and in his mind he can only think-“Who the fuck is this crazy bitch!?”- It was rather funny to see someone weirder than him when it comes to killing and choosing who lives and who dies. He isn’t used to letting people live, only choosing this situation because of the fact that being a fugitive wasn’t really on his To Do list. When she comes to place her fingertips onto his chest, Darius can feel it. He knows where this is going. And with his HUD active, he begins to focus all power of the suit into a battle mode as he can see this going all the way south. As he is punched, his metallic covered body is sent flying back for almost ten feet! He slides on his back before coming up wo one knee and using the thrusters on his hands to act as stoppers for his movement. Facing the palms of his hands behind him, the thrusters are activated and they allow him to come to a slow sliding stop where he looks up to see Kodi now charging at him. As she comes to wrap her legs around his waist, the HUD shows a bright red light showing that the exterior of the suit is trying to be tampered with. Just as she begins to try and rip the hull of the suit with her powerful legs, Darius smirks a bit in the suit as he activates his leg thrusters. This force coming from his leg thrusters would push her forward to where her legs would bend forward, exposing her chest and face to him in the current position they are in. In this position, Darius extends his hands outward to be in a hand stand himself. This puts both of them on their heads, using their hands to hold their bodies up. With her legs wrapped around him, Darius smirks under the mask as she would see part of his shoulder armor opening back up to her. And with the suit opening up just the little bit, it would reveal the small pencil sized SMART Missiles that reside in the suit. And with their exploded positions, the missiles would fly straight for Kodi! NanoSuit5.gif With their bodies being so close to one another, this attack would in turn effect the both of them. Knowing his metallic suit could hold up to the point blank blast, he is testing and wondering if her body could hold up to it. These SMART Missiles have enough explosive in them to take out an entire convoy of Humvees and if they connect onto Kodi’s body; each individual SMART Missile would feel like a small explosion erupting on specific portions of her body. Using his HUD targeting system, the missiles would aim to hit her in vulnerable areas that could affect her physically and sensory wise. With some missiles going to her ears to cause her ears to rupture and lose all sense of hearing, and even throwing off her equilibrium to create mass dizziness and confusion. Exploding in front of her eyes to create a level of pain for her to have her eyes open, to create a sense of blindness. Even having these missiles explode on her face just so her nose would only be able to pick up on the scent of the explosive residue of the missile explosions. Some missiles also aim to smack and explode right on her ribs, hoping to find a weak spot in her defenses so that her lungs would either rupture or break her ribs to pierce into her lung. Darius wasn’t exactly trying to kill her, but more so mane her so that way he could be able to escape with the metal he came for. She seems like a powerful opponent and he wonders if his Mark 1 suit will be enough to hold against her in this battle. Once all the explosions come to pass, Darius’ body is sent flying back for about twenty feet in a crash and burn. Even if the missiles were to for some reason miss their mark, the explosions and shock waves would send her flying back the same amount now. Rolling onto his chest, Darius slowly brings himself back up to his feet as his all black armor is beginning to show some scrapes in the paint job as the fight becomes explosive. If the female were to still be able to fight after taking the SMART missiles at a point blank range, Darius begins to ready his Automatic rifles underneath his forearms and allow the .50 caliber Gattling gun over his left shoulder to rev up as it is ready to open fire on the woman.- Kodi eyes widened as her body bent forward.. thus exposing her upper body toward him...Watching Darius manuever himself into a handstand... Her thickened legs would still be wrapped around him...Thus... she noticed the part of his shoulder armor from his suit to open up...only to reveal small missles before her..Her blue eyes watched as the missled would fly at her straight forth!... There bodies were so close..Though Kodi sooned push up from the ground though only to save her head from any contact neccessary.Though this didn't stop the missles that were still coming at her.. Soon She hacked out a majority of saliva. thus mixed with her own blood.. feeling a missle hit the right side of her stomach, she would of stopped it in mid aim densing the liquids within her body Though due to not pushing it out of her body.. this would send an intense.. explosions within the pencil shaped missisle ..With that Darius and Kodi's body would be sent back within opposite directions... Thus bringing a chunk of the right side of her stomach only to land on the floor abrutly.. the sound was like a mud puddy... THe females body would soon be sent flying 20 feet as well... her body rolling roughly amongst the street..Though she'd had used her mentality to not feel anything at the sort for a good brief 15 mins...The blonde female.. stood up with no hassle..at this point thought as the 15 mins would be up soon... she would not feel a thinbg.. Her buxom body were full of scrapes wounds... from up and down.. thus.. blood spurting out from her right side of her gastric.. leaving an open wound... Though being 20 feet away... Darius could only see the bright neon blue lights as if they were headlights from a vehicle.. Taking a step forth each time..... Her deadly stare becoming visible... "You know.. I had enough of this shitty game....." Spatting that statement out in a cold deadly raspy tone..The female soon raised her arms out.. only to cause the sewer manhole.. to bust open.. bringing out a nasty thick stream of dirty sewer water.. from florida.. it was revolting...She continued walking over to Darius.. now being fully visible... Leaving the water in mid-air at atleast 10 feet wide and 20 feet up... Her eyes darted towrd the gun while.. snickering as she she soon placed the tip of the gun amongst her forehead...If he can see within her eyes... he can almost as if see the mental illness coming off with a high emotion..."DO IT..DO IT FUCKER.. But.. I'll be damn to go down.. " She spoke abrutly... while the sewer water would circulate in a densed tornado... while her eyes looked up at the gun with a insane matter.‏ The Jizz Machine! YEAH! -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmTrL8-UOjY) As he stands there, his scanners zoom in to see that the female’s stomach had taken a huge blow but yet she is still standing and rather walking! With his weapons systems coming to activate, Darius is ready to fight this Water Magic Lady until she finally goes down. With the sewer waters now being lifted into the air, Darius comes to drop his jaw as his Chi Scouter goes off the charts as this woman gives off a powerful aura. Darius comes to wonder what kind of power would exist in the world. Ironically, he is yet to find out that the woman he is fighting is in fact an Onihoruda. He had no prior knowledge to them before coming into this meeting but is now holding Six Full Pallets of the metal to build his own OniBuster Nano Suit. If he had known what she was before hand, he could have used the metal to his advantage. But it seems even without the use of the Oni Killing Metal, Darius is able to hang his hat with a full-fledged Tier One Onihoruda while in his Mark 1 suit. When the female creates the water vortex around them, Darius stands in the middle of it with a proud stance as he is still ready to use his advanced technology to seek victory here in this fight. When she comes to place her forehead on his right handed Automatic weapon, Darius looks in shock as she tells him to do it. At that moment, so many thoughts pass through his mind. Did She really want him to shoot her? Does she think her body can hold up to the bullets? Maybe she thinks these are normal bullets inside of the suit? Who knows. But Darius can see in her bright blue eyes that something is indeed off about her. Darius had learned through his studies that when a weak soul gains to much power, it is possible that they lose themselves in the process. Having too much power for their own sprit to control. Darius nods his head a bit and wonders if this could be one of those situations. All signs point to that direction as she has yet to really use any fighting style outside of her punch and kick technique. Everything that related to the use of water had seemed to come off of no motion or very little motion. This could come to show the mass power with lack of control. Coming to accept this theory, even if wrong, Darius thrusts his hand back a few inches and then *POW!* He clocks Kodi in the left temple with a powerful cross punch! The power of the punch holds enough strength to knock out a rhino as the impact would cause Kodi to instantly hit the floor unconscious. With her becoming unconscious, the water vortex around them would quickly come crashing down like rain from the sky. On his HUD the sightings of nearby KPD squad cars and reports of the dispatch sending all units to the location, Darius shakes his head a bit as he knows he will have to make a quick exit of the place. But before he blasts off, he looks down at the girl and for some reason; he feels some type of way about just leaving her there. She seemed to only be a girl who was lost and had no control over her powers. Darius can kind of relate this girl to Wade and how he can sometimes lose control over his Godly Strength. With that, he lifts her up in his arms like a husband carries his wife and he begins to look for a place to put her.-“ahhh there we go.”- He walks over to a nearby dumpster behind one of the buildings as it is filled with all kinds of nasty trash. The smell of this dumpster would make anyone throw up if they walked by it. Luckily for Darius, his suit keeps him from having to smell that shit. He the tosses Kodi inside of the full dumpster and the sound of the nasty products inside of it sound like a whoosy washy type of trash; as if she were being put in liquid. He then pulls out his handy dandy Magic Marker of Doom as he leaces Kodi with a special present. On the left side of her face he draws a HUGE MANDINGO dick that goes from the back of her neck all the way up to her lips where some jizz flies out. Then on the other side he draws a small chode of a dick that starts at her ear and works its way over to the other side of her lips, leaving some jizz coming out of this one too. He then writes “Jizz Machine” on her forehead. Lastly but not lease, he lifts up her shirt to reveal her belly to him and he writes “Please Stick Cock Here” with an arrow pointing up to her breasts and an arrow pointing down to her vag. Looking in the dumpster he sees a used woman’s pad and while saying to himself-“I don’t see how this will help…but fuck it.”- He then grabs the corner of the used pad and places it right on the front of her face.-“Perfect!”- he says before he finally shuts the two tops of the dumpster to leave her in there.-“Onward I say, old bean!”-He says to himself as he activates his thrusters and quickly flies away with the pallets of Oni killing Metal following him.- As Kodi stayed prideful an still, Darius would then would of punched the female directly in the left side of her head.. she giritted her before everything had went to black... she spoke one last time.."You...Bitch..." She fell over to the ground unconcious... laying there. still having a angered expression on her face..Though while being knocked out Darius would had placed her in a dumpster... though being a few hours that had passed by... Kodi inhaled a deep foul scent.. while opening her eyes before closing them again.. coming back to reality... waking up with a immense amount of pain on the left side of her...she grasped at it..."AH MOTHERF-" ripping off the gross pad from her face.. her eye twitched disgusted.."I rather would of got fuckin arrested.." Rolling her eyes.. the female had kicked the dumpster tops open while.. sliding herself out.. she had the scent of the putrid dumpster.. Thinking for a moment while she remembered the hesistation of Darius not shooting.."Pfft, Could of shot me right then an there!" she had been confused from this whole situation though.. it was time for her to escape back to the city now having a different appearance.. The female would of walked out from behind the building before, watching Danny having a fucking look on his face.."Kodi Morning Sunshine-..." He stared at the dick at the left side of her face.. then at the "Jizz Machine" Mcbride... through his Cig on the floor laughing his balls of.."OH MY GOD! HAHAAH I thought he'd just leave you in the dumpster.. BUT AHAHAHAH FUCK Thats CLASSIC-" He watched Kodi send him a death glare while he cleared his voice.."I mean what dick.. Idk what the fuck I was talking about Like FUCK.." The half blonde female rolled her eyes while stepping into the van..to only see herself in the mirror of the van.."........................................DANNY WHERES YOUR ALCOHOL..." Danny couldn't stop laughing as he slid inside the Driver side of the van.. thus turning the ignition.. starting the van.."Hey Jizz Machine were-" Kodi punched the right side of his arm with a rough motion.. leaving a large bruise on it."OW BITCH I was just kidding.. god you reak.. you smell like a year old vagina.." The female scoffed leaning back on his seat.."Take me halfway.. towards Kasaihana city.. I can walk fucking after..." Danny tossed her the bottle of Alcohol to let her clean her face while he drove off toward the highway.‏ Category:Ark 20 Category:Blistering Cold Saga Category:Cutting The Strings